


Period Sex (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: Exactly as the title says: good ol' period sex with the scheming captain.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 243





	Period Sex (Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader)

It’s too much. 

His warm lips suckling away at your raw nipples. The grind of his pelvic bone rutting against your swollen clit. The sharp thrusting of his cock, abusing your innermost spot over, and over, and over again.

The press of his skin against yours leaves a blazing trail of hyper-sensitized nerves in its wake. Every bit of his touch, every sliver of contact is _dizzying_ , it’s _electrifying_ , it’s _searing_.

And _fuck_ , it’s _far_ _too_ _much_. 

Kuroo has been going at this non-stop for _hours_ , ever since you climbed into his lap and shyly whispered something about how he could ‘ _maybe help ease [your] cramps_ ’. Using his fingers, his mouth, his cock, rubbing and kissing and licking and fucking you until you were a pliant, overstimulated _mess_ under him. 

You’re sobbing into his neck, face hot with tears as you tighten your hold on his shoulders in an effort to remain grounded. It’s too much to handle, you _can’t_ , you _can’t,_ you _know_ you can’t. And yet...

“T-Tetsu, _harder_! I, ah- I need it _h-harder_...”

Kuroo raises a brow, eyes widened in surprise at your request. 

“Huh? But, that- won’t that hurt you or-”

Before he can continue, you interject stubbornly, voice pleading, “ _Please_! D-Daddy, I’ve been, uh- I’ve been _g-good_! More, _daddy_ , _pl-please_...”

He stills his movements, making you crack your eyes open in confusion, a whiny complaint ready on your lips.

“Sweetheart, you can’t just play dirty like that...”

The raspiness of Kuroo’s tone catches you off guard, making you fall silent and properly look up at him. Your breath hitches when you catch sight of his eyes - they’ve hardened, growing increasingly dark as they lock on yours in a piercing gaze that feels almost _predatory_. 

“...not unless you want me to _break_ you.”

The words flow silky smooth as his breath fans against your ear, making you shudder. 

“Tell me, baby. Want me to break you?” 

Kuroo’s voice is now dangerously steady as he coos, “Fuck you _nice_ and _hard_ so you forget all about those little cramps, forget about _everything but my cock_?”

You’ve barely even registered his words because your peripherals are too focused on the movement of his hand as it snakes down between your adjoined bodies. The rough pads of his fingers begin drawing slow circles against your clit - with how sensitive every touch leaves you, you can already taste the beginning of another orgasm. 

You’re hyper aware of how _slick_ , how _wet_ everything feels. The slop of his warm tongue licking stripes up your tender nipples; the mixture of blood and his cum slicked across your thighs; _your dripping mess of a cunt_. It’s all so _dirty_ , so deliciously _messy_ , so-

You yelp from the shock of his palm smacking against your swollen clit.

“Good girls answer when asked something.”

Pulled out of your trance, you plead, hoping it’s enough to satisfy him, “ _Y-Yes_ , daddy, _yes_! I want- no, I... I _n-need_ more... _please_...”

Kuroo practically yanks the high pitched whine out from between your lips when he suddenly thrusts into you, cock driving up into your slopping cunt with such vigour that you’re forced to hold on to him. He chuckles darkly as you attempt to scramble for purchase, nails struggling to find a grip on the sweaty surface of his back. 

Bringing your thighs up to wrap them snug around his hips, he plants a single kiss on your lips before tilting his face to your ear, voice dropping down to a whisper.

_**“Hold on tight, sweetheart. Daddy’s going to ruin you.”** _


End file.
